a new meaning
by xxGrimmxx
Summary: a girl gets transported to her favorite movie and has to show Riddick a new meaning and keep him and jack alive will she fail or succeed.
1. to eat pickles till i die

_They say most of your brain shuts down in cryosleep. All but the primitive side...the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilian Sounded like -plus. Heard an Arab voice, some hoodoo holy on his way to New Mecca. But what route? What route? Smelled a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather, Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads. And here's my real problem: Mr. Johns, blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to slam....only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong._

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes" I sang while skipping down the streets in full costume.

"There all missing out" I said walking up to the next house bag swinging; I rang the doorbell bouncing on my hills.

"Trick or treat" I said when the door opened a women stood holding a bowl of candy while she scrutinized my appearance.

"Aren't you a little old to be trick or treatin?" she asked

"I am but my inner child just begs to be let out on Halloween" I said smiling she nodded putting candy in by bag, looking at my eyes she noticed my contacts she gasped. Smirking I pulled down my goggles to cover the milky silver contacts.

"Thankies" I hopped off the porch and walked down back towards my house my knife tapping against my leg, and my throwing knives clanging in my small backpack. I giggled _the look on her face was great _I thought. I walked into my house to see my sister talking with her boyfriend.

"I can't believe you wore that" she said looking at my clothing. I looked down at my clothing my yellow biohazard shirt stared back at me I looked at my black jacket it had an angel wing patch on the left arm my green shorts with my fifteen inch knife strapped to my right leg two army belts hanging off my hips, my shirt was pulled up slightly to reveal a fake x tattoo, my goggles were pulled around my neck.

"I didn't know you were going out as a hooker for Halloween" I said pointing at her short jean skirt. Her face turned red I laughed running up the stairs and locking myself in my room. Setting down my bag I emptied my backpack onto the bed. I grabbed some flash lights and shoved them into my bag pulling out some clip on lights and threw them in with a bottle of water and night pants.

*Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me You don't know how you took it You just know what you got* I ran over to my phone grabbing it I flipped it open.

"Serial killer hotline you name um we maim um" I said I heard laughter on the other end

"Well her name is Kim" she began.

"Ok that's enough im still coming over I'll be over in a moment" I said hanging up. I slowly opened the door peeking out my backpack strapped to me.

"Coast is clear it seems the pink beast is gone" I said creeping out I tip-toed down the stairs peeking around every corner.

"Got you!" someone said I turned to see my sister, I squeaked she swung at me I ducked rolling around her in a summersault and swung open the door dived out. I ran down the street and ran over to the side of my friends house and started climbing the bricks that stuck out climbing onto the roof, I came up to the window and saw her facing away from me I slid through the window and came up behind her pouncing on her she squealed.

"Don't move" I said threatening her.

"Oh no please don't kill me im so young" she said between giggles I laughed letting her go she smiled I sat on her bed.

"Nice get up" she said motioning to the clothing.

"Thanks sweet cheeks" I said boredly. We sat in silence for a moment.

"Got the good stuff Megs" I said she smirked evilly.

"Oh yeah" getting up she pulled out a pitch black squealed she laughed putting it in.

"let me finish your henna" she said grabbing her brush and henna paint I nodded pulling off my jacket then rolling up the back of my shirt to reveal henna angel wings I laid down and she started to paint, she was quickly done with her 'art'.

"Wow that was quick" I said.

"That's what they all say give it a couple minutes and it will be dry" she said putting away her utensils I smiled pressing play on the DVD buttons. I smiled as the movie started, my smile quickly dropped as my phone rang.

*Oh my god you guys, I totally had more that 300 calories That was so not sexy, no Good one, can I borrow that?* my phone rang signaling my sister.

"Yes" I said

"Get home now" she said into the phone.

"Why?" I asked annoyed.

"Mom called and said you have to come home and dads ticked" she said I could tell she had a snooty look on her face.

"Sure" I hung up the phone. Grabbing the DVD case I hugged it.

"I'll see you soon Riddick" I said sadly.

"Dad" she said I nodded.

"I turned eighteen last month and im still treated like a kid" I said putting on my jacket and grabbing my backpack, slipping out the window.

"Maybe if you didn't still go out on Halloween or sleep with a stuffed animal" she said leaning out the window.

"ha ha ha" I said smiling sarcastically, I hopped off landing on the ground I waved to Megan and started my trek home I was two blocks away I heard something behind me I turned my head quickly I swung around, to see glowing eyes then darkness. I woke up surrounded by bright lights.

"Oww!! My eyes my head oh" I said groaning I slowly opened my eyes to see blinding white and a girl _wait a girl _ I thought she was tall with black hair her eyes were violet and she wore a flowing black dress.

"Who are you?" I asked completely confused.

"Im kiso" she said her voice echoing off the walls.

"What am I doing her kiso?" I asked again she smiled

"Take a guess" she said I rolled my eyes.

"Im here to eat pickles till I die" I said nonchalantly.

"Obviously not you're here to enter a new world" she said quietly.

"My second guess after the one millionth" I said sarcastically.

"You will be sent into pitch black, you must watch over jack and Riddick they must live and show Riddick a new meaning" she said in an ordering tone I nodded.

"What new meaning?" I asked confused.

"It will reveal itself in time" she said I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"You will have certain abilities and your eyes shall be changed you will have these certain abilities only in this world not in your own world, understood?" she asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Yeppers" I said happily she nodded, snapping her fingers I fell and fell and fell.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" I screamed just before hitting the ground.

"Ow my eyes it burns us my back my eyes ow goggles" I said pulling up my goggles I covered my eyes opening them I saw purple I sat up groaning. I flopped back down in realization of pain.

"Why from the sky I hate heights" I babbled on rolling onto my stomach coming face to face with a skeleton, freezing up I stood slowly.

"Ok bone yard I can deal" I said I heard a click behind me.

"Hands up" someone said I sighed in annoyance, raising my hands I slowly turned around to see johns, I tilted my head to the side in a animal like matter he slowly loosened his grip on the gun.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"K...Angel" I said remembering my henna wings.

"Were you from the crash?" he asked by now three other people were over by us, I looked at them the kid was trying to get closer.

"No not this one I crashed a day ago saw you guys come down thought I'd investigate" I said switching my weight.

"Why are you here?" A white balding guy asked I rolled my head in his direction.

"im here to eat gumdrops" I said smiling, the kid laughed I smirked.

"Alright" he said putting down his gun.

"Just so you know I don't trust you" he said I shrugged

"I don't trust you either buddy" I said dropping my hands. He walked away the kid ran over to me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Angel you?" I asked smiling and holding out my head.

"Jack" he said I smiled as he shook my hand; I noticed they were out of earshot.

"Nice to meet you Audrey" I said making her gasp.

"It's alright secrets safe with me" I said letting go of her hand.

"Shall we" I said skipping away she ran after me. We made it to the ship in a matter of moments. I sat down in the shade slipping my goggles down I rubbed my eyes then pulled them back on, jack sat down next to me I looked over smiling.

"Want to play eye-spy?" I asked holding my hands together like Mr. Burns.

"What's that?" she asked curious.

"Well you have to guess what I spy like I spy something black" I said.

"Ummm shadow" I shook my head "your belt" she said happily I nodded yes.

"Okay your turn" I said she started looking around.

"Jack get over here" I saw johns yell.

"dang" jack said.

"It's alright see you later and maybe we can terrorize him later" I said smirking evilly" I laughed an evil laugh as she ran off I stopped when shazzah came into view. She sat down next to me I saw her arm its had a nasty gash.

"I could clean that for you" I said taking a sip from my water bottle.

"No thanks" she said I looked at her.

"Really you'll want that cleaned" I stood walking into the ship, the first thing I thought was _holy munchkin pie and cheesiness _I saw Riddick sitting there chained up.

"sudoroso encadenado mis sueños se han hecho realidad" .( sweaty chained my dreams have come true) I said titling my head Riddick raised an eyebrow I stood straight and continued walking.

"ángel malo no cortar bien el alcohol en marcha" ( no bad angel alcohol cut alright back on track) I said pulling out a bottle of vodka from a box I walked by again staring longer then I should have he chuckled I scurried out tearing a piece of cloth I opened the vodka and poured it on the strip.

"it's going to sting but it will help" I said wiping the cut I poured some down her arm making her cringe I cleaned it wrapping a bandage around it she smiled at me, getting up she left I walked back in looking at Riddick .

"Hey angel!" I turned running out the door to see jack.

"Come on" she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the ship through a different entrance I fallowed quietly.

"They're going to talk to him" she whispered I smiled my fav part. Fry walks in me and jack sit patiently as she talked to him the thing that drew my attention was her asking to see his eyes. I saw her walking closer I leaned in interested and excited. He lunged forward as soon as she was in range his eyes opening I gasped, tearing off my goggles and leaning further in jack hopped down.

"Where in the mur-her can I get eyes like that?" she asked Riddick turned his attention to her.

"Got to kill a few people" he said smirking.

"Ok I can do it" she said excited, I slid down slowly im_ actually stealth im never stealth so cool _I thought getting over the coolness quickly.

"Then you got to get sent to a slam where they say you'll never see day-light again" Riddick said.

"Dig up a doctor pay him twenty menthol cools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs" he said his eyes never left fry.

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark" she said smiling I slid behind her.

"Exactly" he said back.

"Leave" fry said angry I put my hand on jacks shoulder making her jump.

"Go on I'll be out in a sec" I said leaning in she saw my eyes smiling she nodded running out.

"Cute kid" he said smiling I snorted fry looked at me with a warning glare I raised my hands in defense keeping my eyes in the shadows.

"Did I kill some people yeah… did I kill zeke no... You got the wrong killer" he said sitting my smile dropped I couldn't see his eyes.

"We looked he's not in the hole" she said frustrated.

"Look deeper" he said I smiled as she left, I grabbed the alcohol and some cloth slowly walking towards him his head shot up his eyes opening. I opened my eyes slowly he stared at me I poured the alcohol on it I brought it up to his face.

"well hi" I said waving his left eyebrow lifted he didn't move so I started to clean his wounds and hummed while cleaning the wounds his eyes never left me I finished his face was cleaned I tossed the bandages, I stood leaving just to run into johns, he walked up to Riddick and they started to negotiate I didn't pay attention. Till Riddick walked by me I looked up to see him johns fallowed I watched them walk out I stood frozen for a moment before I ran out my arms flailing.

"You'll pull the sled" he said to Riddick who turned to it and began to strap the ropes then johns turned to me.

"You help" he said I scrunched my nose.

"Why?" I asked.

"I could have killed you back there for all we now you're an escaped convict" he said I stood.

"Yes oh great one" I said bowing as I walked over to Riddick I looked at the sled.

"If this is over seventy pounds im going to kill him" I said grabbing a tassel Riddick looked at me oddly.

"What?" I asked "something on my face?" I asked wiping my face. He grabbed the other one and we were off.

"Were off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz were off" I sang quietly I knew he could hear me, jack ran back.

"Angel need anything?" she asked, I shook my head.

"Jack get back here!" fry yelled she grumbled and ran back I laughed shaking my head.

"Seems we got a fan" I said to Riddick he grunted, I shook my head, we walked in silence for what seemed like hours the Paris guy dropped his vodka it rolled down toward us reaching us Riddick picked it up before baldy.

"Paris p. oglivia antiques dealer antrapanuer" he said holding out his hand while we were stopped I pulled off my jacket and throwing it on the sled with my backpack taking out my water I took a long drink I walked over with the bottle johns had taken my weapons so Riddick couldn't get them.

"Richard escaped convict murder" he said shaking his hand then downing the drink walking over I laughed.

"Angel" I said shaking Paris's hand, Riddick tossed the bottle I held out the water to him he took it and took a long drink I took it back taking a sip and tossing it on the sled, I rolled my shoulders Paris walked away I giggled.

"Riddick nice name" I said pulling up on the rope.

"Guessing they told you all about" he said as we continued walking.

"Didn't need to, im angel eighteen I fell from the sky bruised up my back got blinded I hate the color pink, and like my men tall and smart, my favorite weapon is my throwing knives, I hate the dark, and I really want to kill johns right know" I said almost slipping, Riddick laughed.

"Like you already" he said I smiled.

* * *

angel: hope you liked it please rate and comment and whoever does gets a cookie a really big cookie.


	2. holy muffins!

Angel: yay second chapter more Riddick goodness on the way so onward.

* * *

We had been walking for hours now I was staggering slightly from the lack of oxygen _ odd that it hadn't happened earlier _I thought looking around everybody had one of those breather things, looking at Riddick I began to study him _muscular tall long torso round face calloused hands _I thought staring he raised an eyebrow I realized I had been staring for a long time turning my head down I began to whistle_,_ stopping I lifted my fist to the air.

"Stupid suns why you are so bright?" I asked the sky.

"Says the girl asking the sun a question" Riddick said looking at me.

"I know im insane or losing my sanity most likely the heat" I said he smirked at my stupid pun.

After going over the millionth hill we made it to our destination I flopped down once we reached it I rolled onto my stomach grabbing for my water to see Riddick had taken it he finished his drink and tossed it to me I finished it off, he started on his own trek I decided to fallow. (Angel: if you're wondering why it lasted so long its smart water them things are huge)

"Odd that people left without taking anything." I said looking around he nodded I could hear jack fallowing as we walked Riddick bent down to pick up a flashlight I crouched next to him grabbing a pair of glass's that were covered by dirt I looked over at him.

"Really odd" I said standing up, he tried opening the door it was locked from the inside. Lifting the banner it read coring room.

"Why lock it from the inside?" I asked sitting down in contemplation we heard a whistle, turning I saw johns, I glared my knife was strapped to his leg I growled again standing.

"Missing the party" he said tapping his leg "come on boy" he said "girly" he said looking at me tapping his leg he waved a cup of water around as he walked away, I growled grabbing a chain I climbed up onto a higher point.

"Whoa when did I learn that?" I asked myself, looking down I saw Riddick pull down the tarp.

"Missing the party come on" he said in an accent to the hidden jack, who sighed angrily I giggled Riddick looked up, I smiled and ran off.

"Ok she said I have abilities must just be fighting or something" I said tripping as I came to the end I fell off expecting to hit the ground someone caught me I looked up to see Riddick.

"Watch your step" he said.

"My saviour" I said smiling happily he set me down and I fallowed behind him, we had turned the corner he kept walking but I stopped suddenly hearing noises _ ali _ I thought in alarm, I ran back to the core room I came around the side sliding through the hole I saw the hatchlings coming at me I flashed a light on them pulling out my knife I ran to the second room I pulled open the doors flashing the light on the creature before it got him its tongue shot out I dodged to the left and cut it off as it moved back in pain, putting my knife in I grabbed alis arm and made the escape pushing him through the side hole something slippery grabbed my leg.

"Flying weasels!" I yelled grabbing the sides I grabbed my knife from my pocket slashing at the creature I cut it s appendage scurrying away I grabbed the kid and ran. I heard the group walking in.

"Stay put don't go in the dark stay in the sun don't go near any holes alright?" I asked he nodded I ran over to the door, they were already in.

"Get out!" I yelled running in johns moved his gun to me I fidgeted.

"Im serious we got to leave there's something in here" I said looking at everyone jack looked at me.

"She's telling the truth" jack said everybody ignored her.

"Ali's outside he's fine just we need to get out of here" johns never moved everybody continued their search I growled.

"Fine your funeral" I said turning around a warning shot was fired at my left I stopped turning around.

"You aren't going anywhere" johns said, Imam checked the empty room hatchlings flew out I ducked holding my knife as everybody ran out I stayed knelt I lifted my arm up slicing one it dropped next to me, standing after the creatures went into the tunnel, johns fry and Riddick came back in slowly.

"Told ya" I said kicking the dead creature they walked over looking at it.

**15 minutes later**

"Where's ali" imam asked.

"Imam!" ali ran in imam embraced him I walked over to the hole, they fallowed dropping a flair into the tunnel Riddick was below I stayed above knowing about the blood.

"Other buildings weren't secured say they ran here thought they'd be safe inside but they forgot to lock the cellar" Riddick said leaning over the tunnel, jack stood outside I smiled at her she smiled back I walked out. I rubbed her head she looked at my leg.

"Whoa what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing just cut myself coming out of the core room" I said sitting down. I heard them talking about the eclipse. Riddick walked out first I stood brushing myself off, jack was held back when I walked away over to a shaded spot I rubbed my head the goggles pinching my skin I took them off rubbing where it pinched, Riddick came over setting down a bucket I put the goggles back on and looked over at him he never put his eyes on me, I picked up my backpack pulling out the vodka bottle from it opening the bottle I took a swig it burned my throat making me cough _ never again_ I thought, taking off my boot I poured it over the cut.

"Holy muffins" I said falling over, I grabbed my ankle in pain making it worse.

"Oww stupid stupid stupid." repeated to myself Riddick chuckled at my declarations of pain glaring, while opening my back pack and pulling off my jacket I ripped off a piece of marital from it, wrapping my leg I cut my boot to make it shorter, I looked over to see Riddick rubbing oil on his head at least I hope it's some sort of oil. I stood limping from the sting I walked over.

"Here" I said rubbing the oil around a little more he sat still.

"Close your eyes" I said he did as he was told at least I hope I pulled off his goggles rubbing the oil the rest of the way over his head. I reached for his knife he kept a grip on it.

"Don't worry I've shaved heads before" I said.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Cant I just do something nice for someone" I said he loosened his grip I took it I started shaving his head slowly

"Who you shave heads for?" he asked I put my finger to my chin.

"Myself and a friend we were being rebellious" I said laughing softly from the memory. Johns came around the corner he was shaking.

"Bad sign shaking like that in this heat" Riddick said john looked over.

"Thought I said no shivs" john said Riddick smirked.

"Shivs that?" he asked.

"That is a personal grooming device" he said I giggled, continuing my job,

"And you" johns said pointing at me.

"Stay away from jack" he said I stopped what I was doing.

"Sh...He has every right to be around me, besides you have no reason not to trust me" I said turning to face him.

"when you help a guy like him it shows your true colours" johns said turning his back to me I gripped the shiv I started stomping toward him I felt a hand on my wrist I looked to see Riddick shaking his head, I sighed looking over johns had left I turned back, Riddick let go I resumed what I was doing, finished I took my night pants and cut them I rubbing the access oil off.

"Finished" I said he took his shiv, I looked at his head checking for any missed spots, I turned putting my pants away, feeling a hand graze my shoulder making me shiver.

"Nice wings" he said next to my ear, I stood slowly.

"Thanks my friend did um for me" I said turning toward him I rubbed some oil off the goggles, and handed them to him, he was about to put them on when I stopped him.

"one sec" I looked over his head and rubbed my hand over it till I realised what I was doing I removed my hand, I moved my hands pointing in another direction.

"Im going to go over there" I said walking away quickly I heard him chuckle. I walked over to the shade, and sat I started drawing patterns in the sand, when I looked up to my left and saw a planet coming into view.

"Beautiful" I mumbled looking up I saw johns standing front of me I stood quickly brushing off my pants; he pushed me against the hull I wiggled trying to move away.

"Now to prove my point you make one wrong move I'll kill you" he said slicing my arm with one of my throwing knifes I growled.

"Los sentimentos mutuos" (the feelings mutual) I said spitting in his face he slammed me harder into the hull, Riddick appeared out of no were, making johns drop me while lifting his hands as if to say 'I didn't do nothin' I began gasping for air as he left quickly regaining my breath Riddick gave me a hand as I stood.

"Time to go angel" he said grabbing my things we ran over to the cat I fallowed from above.

"Leave them they wouldn't wait for us" I heard Paris say Riddick jumped behind him and I jumped next to him, we both stood silently.

"Thought we lost you" Paris said, sitting I laughed johns came in we started moving. I sat down next to Riddick and cleaned my wound wrapping it. leaning back I tried to relax, jack stared at Riddick she lowered the makeshift goggles I looked out of the corner of my eye leaning forward between my legs and went through my bag as we went under the ribs I sat up and took a drink from my second water bottle I held it out to jack who took a sip I took it back and handed it to Riddick he took a swig I took it back putting it in my bag. As the planet came up I stared at it.

"Amazing" I said everyone heard me.

"What it is" I said Riddick smirked, we stopped hopping off I fallowed Riddick into the building to get the power cells. We got in the building grabbing the power cells we made dashes' back and forth to the cells , getting to the cat I saw the sun beginning to cover I took a deep breath switching on my lights I walked up next to Riddick to hear him mumble.

"Beautiful" he said in barely a whisper.

"Yeah" I said taking a shaky breath, as the creatures flew from the spires.

"People, just a suggestion. Perhaps you should flee!" Paris yelled everybody began to run I stayed with Riddick not wanting to leave without him as soon as I saw him move I ran behind him he dived into the trench I fallowed just barely making it I landed beside him he held his hand my back to keep me down.

"shazzah get down!" I heard someone yell Riddick rolled onto his back I fallowed, looking over the creatures swooped in tearing her up, and her scream filled the air. I closed my eyes hating that I could see it. Riddick stood I slowly fallowed shaking but not from watching shazzah die, he helped me the rest of the way up.

"I hate the dark" I mumbled walking closely behind Riddick, we stood at the entrance.

"Like I said I aint the one you got to worry about" he said I slipped off my goggles so they hung around my neck, I smiled.

"It's beautiful in that creepy you'll be killed in three seconds sort of way" I said fallowing Riddick. We got in turning on their lights I grabbed a couple more lights clipping them onto my belts and the rest on my back pack I noticed my jacket was missing.

"Stupid jacket had to leave me all cold hate it" I mumbled I saw jack sitting down; I walked over sitting next to her.

"She should've stayed down" I put my arm around her shoulder.

"If she had only stayed down she wouldn't be dead" I hugged her.

"It's going to be alright will make it back ok" I said she nodded.

"Alright that's better come on" I said helping her up she sniffled I kept my arm around her shoulder.

"These must be the mur-hers that killed every living thing on this planet" johns said.

"Are these the only lights we have is this everything?" Paris asked scared, I turned jack around.

"Go stand in between keep in the light" I said to her she nodded walking in the middle of the group.

"Why do they do that make that sound?" jack asked pressing her ears to the side

"It's the way they see" Paris said, the noises got louder. I stood quietly pulling out two flashlights I turned them on one hitting me in the face.

"Oww stupid piece of pumpkin pie!" I yelled drawing attention to me I smiled.

"Flashlight" I said holding both out johns and fry took one.

"Come on johns you got the big gage" Riddick said I snorted, walking up behind him.

"I'd rather mur-her glass" johns replied I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you mur-hering check" he said to Riddick I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go" I said pushing by "bunch of sissy's" I said going first I pulled open the door walking in I shined my light around I heard fluttering. They fallowed behind.

"Now were trapped in a much smaller space" Paris said, I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for the uplifting comment" I said sitting Riddick turned on the blow torch making me jump side-ways he made a hole slipping trough I fallowed fry behind me, I fallowed slowly behind Riddick turning off half of my lights to decrease the shine I pulled down my goggles looking around. I heard some noise up above, I looked up to see one of the creatures eating I slipped into the shadows turning off the rest of my lights. I could feel Riddick behind me.

"Extremely bad timing" he said right next my ear, holding my shoulder to keep me from moving as he talked to hissan.

"Just don't run" he said tightening his grip, I shook slightly as he stepped closer.

"Riddick" fry called quietly.

"Just keep burning" he said in a monotone voice, we slid back into the shadows, hissan hadn't understood so he ran the creature pounced I looked to see him being ripped apart cringing at the sounds, we stepped out well I was basically pushed out since Riddick stood behind me.

"run" he said into my ear I ran he was behind me I came around the corner the lights burnt my eyes I fell forward Riddick falling on me to get away I rolled over facing him, I smiled goofily _awkward_ I thought wiggling around to get the metal I was laying on out of my back it was digging in, I was taking in shallow breaths from Riddick's weight I mean not heavy but heavy enough *bang* one fell from the rafters making everyone scream well cept me and Riddick (angel: cause were just cool like that), I pulled up his goggles and mine, he stood helping me up.

"It's like the light is scalding it" fry said pointing the light at it., we all sat around the blow torch I sat next to johns in hope of getting my knives, I unhooked the two belts focusing completely on my objective and not the conversation, he stood smiling I lifted the knife strapping it to my leg, I looked up.

"They're afraid of are light… that means we don't have to be afraid of them" fry said quietly to jack I rubbed my legs, pulling off my makeshift bandage I poured more vodka on it rewrapping it with a piece from my night-pants.

"And your sure you can get us there even in the dark?" imam asked fry looked to Riddick.

"But they can" she said motioning to me and him I looked up in surprise.

"me?" I asked pointing at myself.

"Yes you don't you have the eyes?" fry said I nodded standing, johns looked at my leg.

"How did you get that?" he asked angrily.

"im just magical that's how" I said as we walked over to the door that would lead out, slipping through me and Riddick both fallowed behind, I turned watching I stuck close to Riddick _ I hate the dark I hate the dark but im not scared no me big brave women_ I thought as someone's light flashed in my eyes blinding me since I had pulled down my goggles I stepped back grabbing Riddick's arm, I felt someone pull my goggles up, I let go of his arm slowly and continued, coming to the tunnel fry called back to us, we walked forward inspecting the tunnel.

"Looks clear" Riddick said.

"Yep looks clear" I said stepping out of the way as johns came over a creature flew out I fell flat as they jumped to the side.

"Thought you said it was clear" johns said I snorted.

"Said it looks clear" Riddick said.

"What's it look like now?" johns asked, Riddick and I looked in.

"Looks clear" we said at the same time, standing I dusted myself off. We walked through _into the black abyss of doom we go _I thought.

"well isn't this a fun little vacation" I said walking in first, coming into the room blue lights illuminated it I started pulling them out I slipped off my goggles since it wasn't bright enough to hurt, fry walked over.

"How'd you get those eyes?" she asked.

"Out of all the times to ask" I said sighing, "I don't remember all I know is I woke up and was instantly blinded by the light" I said continuing my work.

"I want lights on my back not in my eyes" Riddick said walking by fry got up fallowing behind him.

"Check for cuts these things know are blood now" he said I checked my wounds they weren't bleeding anymore they were actually starting to scab I stood flipping on the lights in the back of my legs and bag, I stood making sure my goggles were still around y neck, I saw a second blow torch picking it up I noticed a can and hose picking them up the can red fuel smiling I went to work on my new project, finishing I stood, I noticed jack sitting quietly walking over I stood in front of her.

"I won't let anything hurt you I promise you'll make it" I said she looked down.

"How can you be so sure" I looked over to Riddick.

"I trust him even with my life I would give mine for yours you can trust me on that" I said rubbing her head.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the pack at my side,

"This flame thrower" I said walking over to Riddick he turned to me.

"You'll take the back" he said I nodded saluting him.

"Yes sir" I said in a mocking tone.

"How can you act in such a situation" Paris said I turned to him.

" I've never been able to handle things like everyone else, when I start getting attached to people I push away, and when im stressed I make jokes so if you don't mind" I said rolling my shoulder, it had bothering me for some time now since we pulled the sled.

"No not at all" Paris said I sensed fear from him, I sat waiting for the rest of the group, I heard them talking I sat quietly my name was mentioned a few times on how me and Riddick were both animals. I stood walking over to Riddick.

"It may not matter but I trust you with my life" I said walking back, he grabbed my shoulder.

"You trust to easily" he said I looked at him.

"It will either be my downfall or my gain" I said walking to the back.

**Riddick's pov**

I turned to watch her head to the back _how can she trust like that_ I thought I watched her tap the knife on her leg I scanned the rest of her the angel wings stood out from her shirt she turned over to the side I noticed an x tattoo it was by her hip her low-rise shorts hugged her just right _she's tall thin but curvy_ _short hair long legs and arms slender hands_ I thought, what really caught my attention was the ring on her right ring finger it was three hearts with small diamond inlay _where does a girl like her get something like that _ I thought turning my head away _this girl gets more interesting by the minute _ I thought smirking.

**Angel's pov**

I stood my hand on my knife, I felt eyes on me but when I looked no one was watching me, johns and fry came down and we started to run out I kept watch on the rear my lights shining around me I heard their hissing as I watched jack closely as we ran Riddick was further ahead, I watched the creatures closely memorizing their movements.

"When you're down and low lower than the floor and you think that you don't got a…" I sang turning I saw jack going in search of the flashlight I ran after her I saw her the creatures missed her since Paris had ran I grabbed her middle and dragged her back, setting her down I sat in front of her.

"Never I said I would keep you alive but if you do something like that" I stopped mid-rant hugging her, I let go as Riddick came over I looked where his attention was directed. I looked away turning my head down I sighed annoyed with the turn of events, they looked down we had crossed are tracks I sighed _not good_ I thought.

* * *

angel: dun dun dun *deep booming voice* tune in next time for another installment of whatever this is.


	3. comforting really i feel fuzzy inside

Angel: I want to thank yourmaster, jewel ofthedawn, and saismaat, for their reviews. Now onward to the great abyss of fan fiction.

* * *

"Well bake my biscuits we crossed our tracks" I said looking up to see them arguing rolling my eyes I stood walking over.

"Listen!" Riddick yelled standing.

"Canyon up ahead I circled once to buy some time to think" he said I stood next to jack, while scanning the area.

"I think we should go now" imam said to Riddick.

"Oh I don't know about that that's death row up there especially with the girl bleeding" Riddick said everyone looked confused; I wrapped my arm around jacks shoulder holding her close.

"What she's not cut" johns said referring to fry I rolled my eyes.

"What am I chopped liver" I said icily at johns.

"Not her…her" Riddick said referring to jack, everybody looked shocked fry turned toward us jack started tearing up.

"I... thought it would be better if people thought I was a guy… I thought they might leave me alone instead of always messing with me… im sorry" she said looking down I tightened my grip rubbing her arm.

"Geese jack why did you" fry said angrily I tightened my grip more, jack slid to the ground I stayed standing knowing fry was coming over, fry leant down.

"Are you really bleeding?" she asked jack.

"You could have left me at the ship that's why I didn't say anything sooner" she said sniffling, I looked to Riddick.

"They've been nose-open for her ever since we left" he said, I walked over.

"In case you haven't noticed they get off blood" he said quietly.

"This is not going to work we have to go back" fry said standing, johns turned to her.

"And now time for animal nature to take over" I whispered to Riddick.

"What did you say?" johns asked.

"You're the one who got us out her… and made us into sled dogs" he said getting angry.

"It was wrong I admit it...Can we just get back to the ship" she said quietly.

"Nice breeze wide open space im starting to enjoy myself out here" johns said I turned to him watching the scene unfold.

"Are you high again? Just listen to yourself" fry said angrily, I moved to stand next to imam.

"I bet you she could totally kick his butt" I said nodding my head imam just looked at me oddly I slowly walked away to stand in a secluded spot just within the light.

"No your right what's to be afraid of? My life's just a steaming pile of meaningless mur-her anyhow…so I say we mush on, the canyons only ten meters and after that its skiff city" he said his eyes blazed, as jack sniffled.

"Why don't you butch up... Stuff a cork in the kid and let's go" he said pointing at jack _oh he didn't _I thought shaking my head.

"She's the captain…listen to her" imam said stepping in.

"Listen to her... When she was willing to sacrifice us" johns said.

"What?" jack asked scared.

"This does not help us" fry said flustered I could smell the fear radiating off her.

"The crash. She tried to blow the passenger cabin, kill us in our sleep." Johns said on the verge of yelling.

"Shut your mouth!" fry yelled back.

"Were just walking ghosts to you!" john yelled back.

"Shut you mur-hering blow hole" fry yelled charging at johns, he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, o stood as johns lit the torch I walked over standing in front of him he scowled at me smiling I waved then I brought my hand back and slapped him hard on the face, amazingly knocking him down I turned I felt someone grab my neck.

"Never do that again or you'll be begging" johns whispered threateningly into my ear he threw me forward I rubbed my neck then stood walking away I helped fry up.

"Come on" I said she didn't talk as we began to fallow them from behind.

" im gonna go up check on our friends" I said walking I handed a snap light to jack and continued forward, coming up behind them johns swung around pointing his gun at me.

"I come in peace I from earth I mean you no harm" I said sounding out the words Riddick chuckled, as johns rolled his eyes and put his gun down. We continued walking.

"battle-field doctors decide who lives and dies it's called triage" johns said.

"Kept calling it murder when I did it" Riddick replied.

"Either way I figure it's something you two could grab onto" he said peeking at me.

"Sacrifice play hack up a body leave it at the start of the canyon… like a bucket of bait" Riddick said, _their way to easy-going with this conversation _I thought cringing.

"We drag the body forty fifty feet behind us" johns said ducking under the bone ribs.

"Nice embellishment" Riddick replied.

"Why don't we just add papyri and a big neon sign saying were over here" I said sarcastically.

"She's got a point we don't want to feed them but keep them off our scent." Riddick said to johns who scowled.

"So which one caught your eye?" Riddick asked johns looked slightly at me, I stared back.

"Don't even think about buddy" I said quietly to him.

"Don't look" johns said to Riddick who had turned.

"Alright enough of this" johns said looking at me. "You do the girl and I'll keep the others off your back." he said oh_ no he didn't and yes he did _I thought looking over at Riddick.

"Not gonna be too big of a job for you is it?" johns asked Riddick.

"Im just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of bait" Riddick replied putting himself between me and john's _aww he cares _I thought (angel: total chibi moment big eyes).

"Like whom?" johns asked stupidly, I took slow steps back away from them I hid in a cleft above them my lights glowing on my back, I watched them fight down below rids had taken off his light belt.

"One rule" he said circling "stay in the light" he finished they lunged at each-other I could barely see what was going on with their fast movement.

"Remember that moment" he said quietly flipping johns. Johns jumped up Riddick sliced his back I could hear the hissing and clicking get louder.

"You should've never taken the chains off" Riddick said standing he walked over to johns.

"You were one braver mu-her before real bad mur-her, the chains… the gauge…the badge... I told you to ghost me." Riddick said I could see him pulling down my goggles I clicked off half my lights, I watched as johns head was bit off I laughed falling from my hiding place.

"I must be losing it or that was the coolest fight I've ever seen" I said looking over at Riddick who raised an eyebrow, I stood walking over to him.

"better go find our friends" I said skipping away he began to run, _dang he's fast _ I thought trying to keep up he had stopped I ran into his back falling down, I looked up to see he was still standing, fry ran into Riddick and jumped back screaming.

"Going back to the ship huh? Just huddle together till the lights burn out? Till you can't see what eating you. That the big plan?" he asked I stood next to him remaining silent I scanned around .

"Where's johns?" imam asked.

"Which half?" Riddick asked.

"Were gonna lose everybody out here...Should have stayed at the ship" jack said I looked at her my eyes shining.

"He died fast...And if we have anything to say about it that's the way we should all go" Riddick said.

"Comforting really I feel fuzzy inside" I said sarcastically, jack had tears running down her face I was about to walk over to her but Riddick beat me.

"Don't you cry for johns don't you dare" he said walking by, I smacked my forehead, walking behind Riddick he came up to a skeleton of one of the creatures.

"Blind from the front, like a horse" I said quietly standing near him.

"Should I pray with you" imam said startling us.

"It's painless" imam said.

"It's pointless" Riddick replied tying something off.

"Because you do not believe in God does not mean God does not believe in…" imam said Riddick cut him off.

"Think someone can spend half their life in the slam…with a horse bit in their mouth and not believe? Think he could start out in some trash bin... With an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and not believe? You got it all wrong holy man I absolutely believe in God and I hate him." Riddick said I felt something wet slide down my cheek wiping it away _im crying _I thought wiping my eyes.

"He is with us none the less" imam said.

"Two of your boys are dead how much faith do you have left father?" Riddick asked imam stood walking away Riddick looked at me.

"How about you?" he asked.

"I believe what I believe I don't except you to understand Riddick and I aint going to preach" I said walking behind imam, we stood together now in a small circle, pulling up my goggles I stood next to jack.

"Only see one way. That way, it's the only way off this rock" Riddick said pointing to the dark path ahead. (Angel: that sounds extremely scary)

"Just keep the girl between you" he said turning around to us.

"What about the cells?" imam asked as Riddick walked by.

"I'll take those" Riddick said, grabbing the cells.

"Move" he said evenly.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" fry asked concerned.

"Move!" he yelled we began to run I stayed behind Riddick watching his back as we ran, hatchlings flew over head I ducked keeping out of the way, looking back I saw that the hatchlings were gone, turning around something wet landed on my head feeling it I brought my hand down, _ew ew ew gross _I thought shaking and dancing around looking up they were a few paces ahead of me, I ran up watching my back.

"Do not look up!" He yelled fry looked up, running Riddick pushed her out of the way before one could land on her.

"Danger danger will Robinson!" I screamed jack and imam looked up I growled in annoyance.

"Next person to look up is going to talk to me" I yelled grabbing part of the rope and helping Riddick pull, we came up on some skeletons I groaned.

"Move keep moving!" Riddick yelled, we crawled through first, hearing a scream I turned to see ali's leg being grabbed by one of the creatures, we didn't stop as we made it to a small hill.

"Riddick, angel!" I heard jack call turning I ran to her I stopped turning to Riddick I turned back to jack _stupid kiso protect Riddick or jack uggh_ I thought.

"Riddick!" I yelled he didn't turn _fine you stink face _I thought as I ran over to jack grabbing her and diving under the bone.

"Help!" jack screamed, I held her closer.

"Riddick!" I screamed officially scared, fry tried to scare it off waving a flashlight and fire in front of it, the creature flew off I looked over to see Riddick slashing at the creature it fell down dead I rolled out, standing I looked at Riddick.

"didn't know who he was messin with" he said pulling up his goggles, I rolled my eyes running up the hill I grabbed the rope Riddick came up doing the same I felt something wet I looked up.

"Rain" I said quietly, I heard Riddick laughing.

"so where the mur-her is your god know" he asked imam, we stood for a moment , hearing a scream I turned to see ali being dragged off, me and Riddick began to look around I stood quietly as they slipped in, looking around I saw we were basically surrounded.

* * *

Angel; ok this is being cut into to two chapters to lengthen it ok ok.


	4. no not a knot

Angel: second part and last part its sad really well I promised myself I wouldn't cry so lets continue.

* * *

"Get in angel" Riddick said above the rain.

"You can't make it like this" I said paling I began to shake.

"Good luck… keep jack safe get them to the skiff Riddick and do me a favour don't die" I said kissing his lips quickly I began walking backwards, I began to run my lights shining I kept running till I knew he wasn't fallowing I shook as I pulled off the makeshift bandages, I pulled open the scabs they began to bleed I ran in the opposite direction of them I could hear them fallowing me.

"Just keep running running what do we do we run run run" I yelled never stopping I came around a corner slowing down I rested for a moment sitting I shook in fear I looked at my lights the water had gotten in making them dim, pulling out the torch I began to light it.

"Come on come on" I said coaxing it I looked at my back the lights were half lit now.

"Crud" I said the water got into the starter I shook looking around I felt around in my pockets I felt a lump pulling out a lighter I smiled clicking it open I held it to the gas lighting a burst of flame shot out putting down the torch below my eyes I pulled down my goggles looking around I was surrounded by them something slashed my pack I growled, something grabbed my leg pulling my down.

"Time to play" I said shooting off the fire I stood and I began running toward the settlement I could see jack imam and fry, turning I sent a short flow of gas through it blew out pushing them away from the light.

"Ha take that you ugly albino weirdoes" I said as I continued running, I saw the settlement ahead.

"ten more ten more" I said out of breath I started circling spraying the flame around me I saw the light just ahead, I went to spray one more it came spitting out slowly.

"Out of gas" I said I looked at my hand it was shaking I heard a squashing noise as if someone had fallen, running I slid into the light.

"And she's…safe oh yeah" I said raising my fist in the air looking over I saw Riddick on top of fry.

"If im interrupting I can go!" I yelled trying to stand, but failing miserably.

"Angel!" I heard fry yell I looked up to see her reaching down onto help me up she pulled me up and walked me to the ship setting me on the opening.

"Your hurt" she said looking at my back.

"I noticed" I said hissing standing I wobbled from being light headed.

"Now I know why people get high" I said dazed.

"Stay here while we get them" fry said I shook my head.

"No can do, I'll distract um while you guys run" I said unstrapping my knife.

"What that's suicide!" fry yelled, I turned looking at her.

"yeah… I know" I stepped closer to her "I won't let jack or Riddick die" I said quietly.

"You care for her…him that much?" she asked I nodded pulling down my goggles, I turned to Riddick walking over I felt my heart jump into my throat.

"if I don't make it back to the ship when you get back leave" I said so fry couldn't hear, I pulled off my ring and searched for a rusted chain pulling it from my pocket I strung it on, slowly reaching behind his head I hooked it together.

"Keep this safe I said as I began to walk away he grabbed my arm pulling me back into him, I looked at his eyes he leaned in next to my ear.

"Try not to die" he said his warm breath sending shivers down my spine, stepping away I smiled.

"Yes sir" I said mock saluting; I walked to the edge of the light and spun my knife.

"Im back" I said in a creepy voice, charging out I ran as fast as I could.

"Why do I keep doing this?" I asked myself as I sliced at oncoming creatures, I felt something squeeze my leg and pull my feet out from under me, landing flat on my stomach it began to drag me I tried to swipe at it but found my knife gone, trying to focus I rolled onto my back just to look and see it was dragging me toward a hole.

"Why me!" I yelled trying to yank it off me I looked at it to see it was wrapped around my shoe, undoing the laces as quickly as possible.

"No knot a not" I said yanking hard on the strings it wasn't coming undone the creature was climbing into the hole yanking my foot back the shoe slipped off my foot, running the opposite direction I felt something moving around in my other shoe, bending down I felt around pulling out a throwing knife I smiled, then screamed in agony as talons dug into my skin and took off from the ground tearing at the skin on my shoulders, looking up I saw burning flesh looking down I saw the ship, slipping off my shoe I stabbed my knife through it putting my shoe back on I swung my body sending fire through it as the talons ripped at my shoulders swinging one last time I threw my leg up bending my knee I smiled as I felt ooze hit my stomach knowing I had hit my target straightening my leg I cut it from top to bottom, it screeched in pain dropping me I screamed as I fell to the ground landing hard. I screamed as the realization of pain hit me I looked I was just within the light, rolling onto my stomach I groaned trying to stand I fell back into the mud groaning.

"come on" I said pushing up again just to fill my mouth with mud, hearing squishing sounds I looked up to see Riddick run to the skiff, I wanted to yell but I couldn't, my eyes watered I growled pushing myself onto my knees, I slowly stood onto my feet wobbling walking closer to the skiff I was 5 paces away when I fell I braced myself with my arms I screamed as the pain shot into my shoulder.

"Riddick someones out there!" I heard jack yell I rolled onto my back groaning in pain, I looked to see Riddick come to the entrance he looked around spotting me he ran over and bent picking me p bridal style.

"Got room for one more?" I asked laughing hoarsely, he carried me into the cockpit and set me in the co-pilot chair strapping me in he turned on the controls, closing the hatch he stopped looking at me I smirked although im sure I looked like a drunken idiot, he turned all the lights off, I closed my eyes as he lifted off the ground, my eyes shot open as he stood from his chair, he reclined mine.

"Got to clean your wounds" he said helping me role onto my back I hissed in pain as he began to clean them with a rag.

"There's a knife in my shoe" I said half awake he pulled it off I hissed.

"Did quite a number on yourself" he said.

"you should of seen it though, cut it right in half" I said excited "then it dropped me so know I have some more bruises im going to be sore" I groaned hearing him chuckle I smiled, he put bandages on the cuts sitting me up he put them over my shoulder wounds, pulling something out from behind him he put a large sweatshirt in front of me I squealed happily, he chuckled at the reaction.

"Uh I need some help" I said he smirked he helped it over my head and my arms through the holes; once it was over my head he pulled the hood up I cuddled into it.

"Get some sleep" he said sitting and reclining in his own chair I slid off mine and wobbled over to his chair sliding onto him from the side I pulled down his goggles.

"not without saying goodnight" I said smiling I pressed my lips to his waiting for his reaction he began to move his against mine, he held my waist smirking into the kiss, I pulled away holding his lip in my teeth gently then let go I laid my head on his chest as his arm went around my waist.

" I lost my shoe" I said sadly he chuckled(angel: if you watch supernatural you know what that means), I closed my eyes falling into a blissful sleep happy to be here, waking up I saw a light above my head sitting up I was on the street, standing I looked around.

"Was it a dream?" I asked myself I felt cosy looking down is aw the sweat-shirt Riddick had given me I smiled I began to dance around.

"It was real" I sang running home I flew through the door my sister stood there hands on her hips.

"Where have you been?" she asked angry I ran up to her embracing her in a hug.

"The most wonderful place… I know you I walked with you once upon a dream" I sang as I went up the stairs flopping on my bed I smiled, looking at my Riddick poster.

"See you soon" I said closing my eyes.

* * *

Angel; it's done I said I wouldn't cry oh forget it *cries for a whole hour* ok im done rate and message.


	5. authors note of doom

** authors note of doom**

Ok here is my note, I plan on doing a sequel to this not right away because I have other stories I want to write but hopefully I can get it up soon, because I have thousands of ideas swimming in my head and its getting crowded so I must let the creative juices flow, all right that was the note thanks for reading.


End file.
